


Late Night at the Lab

by humanoid_life_form



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Lab Sex, Mutual Masturbation, San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (Big Hero 6), Superpower Sex, Tadashi is a tease, Violet is also a tease, Violet is stressed, and then she's not stressed anymore, but Tadashi helps her out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanoid_life_form/pseuds/humanoid_life_form
Summary: "You're distracting me," Violet huffed, but she couldn't find it in herself to be completely annoyed....."I think we both need a break, anyway," he whispered, one hand trailing up her neck to brush her hair back over her shoulder. A rush of goosebumps rose in its wake.Violet's mega-stressed. Tadashi wants to help her out.
Relationships: Tadashi Hamada/Violet Parr
Kudos: 24





	Late Night at the Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this pairing has been lurking in the back of my mind for the better part of two years.
> 
> I'd started drafting a longer fic two summers back, more of a slow-burn type of thing, but then I got bored with it and abandoned it for a while.
> 
> And then I came back last week like, "Fuck, I need to make SOMETHING for this pairing...." So this happened.
> 
> I just love the idea of these two together. They're both super-fucking-smart, and there's just something about Violet's sarcastic sense of humor that I think could go super-well with Tadashi's creative/open-minded nature. I had SO MUCH FUN writing this!
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> [IMPORTANT: This is an AU. Violet's 20, Tadashi's 21, and they're both going to school at SFIT.]  
> [Also, I'm aware of the shitty formatting of the em dashes. I tried to fix it, but it just kept reverting back to the space shit.]

Violet Parr looked over her notes yet again, trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong. The Shigaisen-1 prototype, a handheld device with an LED screen on the front and two prongs on top, would spark a force field when she turned it on, which was good—but it would fizzle out less than a second later, even when her computer said it was running successfully. She thought maybe the field was invisible at first, but she couldn't sense anything with her powers, so she quickly ruled that out.

Aside from the hardware stuff, which she _knew_ she'd done right, she'd tried everything else she could think of: fixing the operating system, extending the allotted command-send time, debugging the sensors.... Hell, she'd even tried strobing the pulses so they'd be continuous. But nothing. Fucking. _Worked._

This go-around with the notes yielded nothing new or helpful, so Violet groaned and laid her head down on the table. She took a deep breath, turning her awareness to the steady hum of the computers over in Tadashi's corner of the lab.

They were the last ones in the SFIT lab room tonight. Violet usually would've left long before now, leaving her boyfriend to his work while she went home to actually get a decent amount of sleep, but she'd gotten so engrossed in her force field work tonight that she'd stayed well past 10 pm.

She lifted her head to look at the clock on the wall, blinking away the fog that came from pressing on her eyes too hard.

11:27 pm. Fan-fucking- _tastic._

She heard the wheels of Tadashi's chair roll across the floor a bit. She turned to see him looking at her.

"All good?" he asked.

She really didn't need his help _again_ —but Violet still had to grin a little. She did love that he cared. He was always helping people, always careful and ever attentive, especially toward her. Even in the lab, where their unspoken rule was to be quiet and leave the other to his/her work, Tadashi still had her on his mind.

But this dilemma was really just a hiccup, so she said, "It's fine. Just programming stuff."

Tadashi's brow creased in a way that said he didn't buy it, and he stood up to walk toward her. Violet rolled her eyes and turned back to her notes, hoping he'd get the hint.

He didn't, of course, and she soon felt his hands on her shoulders, rubbing lightly.

"I'm serious, Tadashi," she huffed.

"So am I." He leaned down to peer at her notes, one hand leaving her shoulder to skim over one particularly dense page.

He leaned in further. "You tried strobing...." he murmured, his finger trailing over her writing. He paused and said, "What about field diameter?"

"Tried it," Violet grumbled, suddenly unable to think about coding as Tadashi started massaging her shoulder more deeply. She instinctively leaned into his touch, scanning her notes again but not really reading them.

"Hmm." Tadashi picked up the Shigaisen-1 and examined it for a second, leaning down to scrutinize it. He turned it every-which-way, and after Violet assured him that yes, she'd quadruple-checked the hardware shit, he set it back down on the table and moved his hand over Violet's computer keyboard, hovering above the keys as he examined the code.

His arms were on either side of her, and if she leaned back, she could've rested her head against his chest. He was so close to her.... She always loved just feeling him there.

But she also needed to finish this project. She couldn't _not_ finish it.

"You're distracting me," Violet huffed, but she couldn't find it in herself to be completely annoyed.

Tadashi gave another noncommittal hum as his other hand returned to her shoulder. Violet sighed and relaxed further as he began to work the tension out of her shoulders and arms. _Fuck_ , he always gave the best massages....

"I think we both need a break, anyway," he whispered, one hand trailing up her neck to brush her hair back over her shoulder. A rush of goosebumps rose in its wake.

"Do we?" Violet drawled, leaning her head back to look up at him. "I didn't think the great Tadashi Hamada ever took _breaks_ in the lab."

He knelt down behind her and then suddenly spun her chair to face him, his dark brown eyes gleaming with mischief. Violet quirked an eyebrow, trying to look challenging, but her growing grin betrayed her.

"True." Tadashi leaned in for a kiss, which she accepted, and then he pulled back. "But I wanted to consult with you about something."

Violet tilted her head to the side, smirking playfully. "Just as I thought," she teased slyly. "You'll take a 'break' only to work on some _new_ project."

"This is different," he said softly, moving his hands down to rest on her forearms. "It's about your powers."

This wasn't the first time they'd talked about her powers —not by a long shot. Tadashi knew about her alter ego as Ultraviolet, and his brother and aunt knew, too. Hiro didn't want to talk about anything else when she would come over for dinner with them, so she'd always end up demonstrating force fields for him. Even Mochi, their fat-as-all-hell cat, curiously pawed at them sometimes.

Tadashi was the most intrigued of all, but he kept his enthusiasm restrained around his little brother. Violet could tell by the spark in his eyes that he really admired her powers, and it never failed to make her face go warm. To get attention from anyone —let alone _him_ —was still a new thing for her. To see his lips part as she turned herself invisible.... It made her heart flutter.

And now, here, with him sitting on his knees in front of her and looking at her like that.... She had to oblige him.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, and his grin made her heart trip.

"I wanna know..." He ran his hands slowly up over her arms, gazing at her hair as he carded his fingers through it. "...what it feels like."

"Hmm...." Violet relaxed into his caress. "Which one?"

He shrugged, looking into her eyes again. Violet felt a familiar heat creep up her face and spread down over her chest. His fingers brushed her neck, leaving a trail of warmth, and she drew in a breath.

"How about... force fields first."

Violet considered it, remembering the last time she'd used a force field —last night against her brother, Dash, when he'd tried to bust into her room to steal her costume again, smiling like a maniac because he knew it would get on her nerves. She felt a flash of irritation at the memory, but it was soothed by the feeling of Tadashi's hands on her skin.

"It starts in my chest." She pressed a palm to her sternum, closing her eyes to recall the feeling. "It's like a spark. And it spreads..." She gestured to her whole chest, then traced her hand over her other arm. "...and starts tingling in my arms or whatever place I'm directing it to." She held her palm up, lighting a small purple orb there, watching it flicker to life. "It comes out in a sort of pull. Like it's... snapping itself out of my body."

She watched Tadashi's face, lit up by the soft violet glow. He was rapt, tracing his fingers up along her arm to hold her hand in his own, gazing at the orb.

"It's beautiful," he murmured.

Violet chuckled, shifting a little. "It's not much," she said. Attention was one thing—Flattery was a whole other matter. Her blush deepened.

"Don't sell yourself short, Vi," he insisted. "It's way more than I can do, for one."

Violet grinned, bringing her other hand up to his face. He closed his eyes at the touch.

"The invisibility feels similar," Violet said softly, "but it's gentler. It feels more like... a warm drink than a burst of energy."

Tadashi raised his eyebrows just a little, still smiling and keeping his eyes closed. "Your descriptions are... sexy."

Violet laughed in earnest this time, letting the force field flicker out. "I've had practice. Public appearances, interviews, all that shit." She brought both hands to his face and leaned in to kiss him again. He returned it languidly, and she could feel his lips move in a smile against hers.

She felt one hand reach down behind her. She heard a click, and she yelped as her chair dropped by several inches. She jerked out of the kiss, staring wide-eyed at a grinning Tadashi.

"So I can kiss you easier," he said, and Violet gave a startled laugh, slugging his shoulder.

"You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

Tadashi shrugged. "Gotta keep things exciting, y'know?" His grin spread wider.

"Oh, fuck you...." Violet yanked him in for another kiss.

He moved into her —Violet leaned back against her chair, letting Tadashi settle between her thighs, and his one hand ran through her hair while the other —the other ran over her breast —Her breath hitched.

Tadashi broke the kiss, looking intently into her eyes. His cheeks were already pink. "You good?"

Violet laughed breathlessly and nodded. Tadashi's hand left her chest and moved down, fingers skimming the hem of her t-shirt. He watched her, silently asking permission, and Violet kissed him again in response, snaking her arms around his neck.

He lifted her shirt off her and tossed it aside, grinning devilishly as his eyes roamed over her. Even her chest was a little flushed, which meant her face must've looked like it was on fire, but Tadashi didn't seem to mind. He leaned in to kiss her neck, and Violet drew in a breath, her hands moving down to his shoulders and tightening. His lips roamed down to her collar bone, kissing the skin just below it, and Violet curled her fingers tighter, pulling slightly at his shirt.

Tadashi moved further down, his lips skimming over her to land between her small breasts. "So it starts right here...?" His lips moved hotly over her skin as he spoke, and she sighed.

"Yeah," she breathed. She'd never been interviewed quite like _this_ before, and she welcomed the novelty.

"And then it spreads..." he whispered. He laid kisses all over her chest, his hands reaching behind her to deftly undo her bra. He lifted it off her, and it took her until then to fully realize that yes, this was sex. With Tadashi Hamada, her boyfriend, and as many times as she'd imagined their first time—as many times as she'd touched herself to the idea of it — none of those fantasies could top this.

Her train of thought derailed when his tongue darted out to lap at her nipple, coaxing it to hardness, and she gasped. His thumb swiped over her other nipple, skimming back and forth slowly as he hummed softly against her.

"Tadashi..." she sighed, and he glanced up at her and smirked.

He drew her nipple between his teeth, clenching just slightly, and she yelped a little. _That_ was definitely a surprise... but it was a welcome one. Something about it felt gently possessive, and not in an unpleasant way. His tongue darted out again to soothe the sting, and then he lifted his face away to look up at her. She gasped at the bright shock of cold against her skin.

"Do you like it?" he murmured, the flush in his cheeks deepening, and Violet almost moaned. The warmth from his treatment spread down between her thighs, and her clit swelled slightly, and she nodded. H e grinned, leaning up to steal another quick kiss.

He pulled away and moved down again, his parted lips sliding straight down the center of her chest. "So..." he whispered, "the spark... goes through your chest...." He kissed the underside of her breast this time, pressing his nose into the soft mound as his lips moved toward her side. She felt his teeth skim over her again, and she moaned appreciatively. She could swear he'd inhaled, smelling her skin, and the thought made her clit swell even more.

"Up through your arm...." He ran a hand over her shoulder and down her arm, moving to kiss down over her bicep, into the crook of her elbow, down her forearm, into her palm.

Violet chuckled, and Tadashi grinned as he held her hand in his and kissed it. His other hand squeezed her breast once and then slid down over her thigh, his fingers hooking into the waistband of her jeans and tugging slightly.

"And then it _pulls_ out." He emphasized the word with another tug on her jeans, and she laughed through her nose, sending the tiniest of sparks out through her hand. She was rewarded by Tadashi's adorable gasp as the spark zapped his cheek. He grinned in earnest, his hands moving to undo the front of her pants. Violet curled her fingers in his hair again, and Tadashi hummed in approval as he worked her pants down.

He'd started pulling her panties off with her jeans, but she sent a slightly stronger shock to stop him. She lifted her hand away slightly to see the static frizzing his hair, and she grinned as he looked up at her, eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"Pants first," she said. "You'll get your... _reward..._ if you're patient." Her face went hot at the attempt at dominance, and she felt a little silly trying to dirty talk. But when Tadashi's eyes went dark and lidded at the command, she knew she'd done something right.

She took the tease a step further, obscuring her crotch with her invisibility, letting it spread over her hips and thighs just slightly. Tadashi had been too busy removing her shoes and socks to realize it right away, but when he returned to her jeans to pull them off, his eyes caught on the absence, and his eyes widened.

Violet smirked down at him. "Keep going," she whispered, cupping a hand over his cheek. She wanted him to know she wasn't nervous, and he got the message. His eyes darkened with mirth and lust, and he gave an absolutely diabolical grin as he slid her jeans the rest of the way off.

The warmth of her invisibility added to the pleasure she felt between her legs. Her clit throbbed, and something deep inside her lower belly fluttered in anticipation. She already felt moisture gathering in her entrance.... She'd never been this turned on before, not even when she touched herself. It took most of her willpower not to grind her hips forward against Tadashi's still-parted lips. Instead, she took her hand away from his face and ran her fingers over the hem of her panties.

Tadashi ran his hands over her thighs, watching intently as she dipped her fingers beneath the waistband of her underwear. Violet saw his Adam's-apple bobbing as he swallowed, and she grinned.

"Like what you... _don't_ see?" she teased, and Tadashi blinked. His eyes met hers, pupils blown wide.

" _Yes..._ " he sighed huskily, and the dark, urgent note of need in his voice sent a jolt of pleasure straight to Violet's clit as the started to stroke it slowly, circling as she watched her boyfriend's face.

"Good," she whispered. "You'll get to see it eventually." Slowly, she drew the invisibility out of her thighs, letting it creep back up toward her crotch, and Tadashi's hands followed it. The light touch of his fingers brushing over her skin sent more goosebumps cascading over her body, and she let out a sharp breath, her hips swiveling just slightly as Tadashi's tongue darted out to wet his lips.

It was amazing to see him like this —leaning into her, his eyes dark and lidded with desire, cheeks flushed pink, hair messy as he gazed into the most private region of Violet's body. Something inside her purred with approval, amazed at how utterly captivated he was by her body, her powers.... She moaned, stroking a little faster, her hips shifting forward slightly.

Just as his hands reached the fabric of her panties, Violet used her other hand to pull them down, still shielding her pussy with her invisibility as she touched herself. Tadashi pulled them down over her legs, his eyes never leaving her hands, and he threw them aside and leaned back into her —He kissed her lower belly this time, hands sliding around to her back. Violet whimpered, thrusting her hips up toward him, feeling her forearm brush against his throat as he kissed a horizontal line between her hips.

He paused to look up at her face, eyes gleaming. "The invisibility," he breathed. "In there...." He moved a hand over top of hers, and then his fingers skimmed over her, tracing her shape. "Does it feel good?"

His _voice...._ Even his breath, ghosting against her, worked her up. "Yes..." she sighed. "Warm.... Like it's pulsing inside me...." Finding the words to describe it somehow got her even hotter, and she bit her lip to stifle a moan.

It seemed to have the same effect on Tadashi; he moaned softly, one hand squeezing her hip while the other worked closer to her entrance.

"Pulsing," he echoed as he ran a finger up and down over her center, spreading the inner lips apart. Violet could actually _feel_ the slickness coming out of her, coming off on his hand, and she spread her legs a little wider and shifted her hips forward. She _needed_ his fingers on her, inside her....

But he kept up his slow pace, grinning at her blatant display of need. "Still invisible?" he drawled. "That's persistence." He was using two fingers now, still stroking up and down, but then he dipped in just slightly —just his fingertips.  Violet drew in a breath.

" _You're_ the one who told _me_ to be patient... " he whispered.

She glared. He smirked.

She stopped stroking herself, grabbed his hand. Her other hand slid through his hair again, and she tugged at it, and he tilted his chin up to look at her. His smirk vanished, replaced with a slack-jawed look of pure, shameless _need._

"Stand up," she ordered, tugging again, and he actually whined a little. "If you're gonna touch me, I wanna touch you, too."

He obeyed, eyes glittering as he shifted back and made to stand. As he did, Violet noticed the front of his pants—the bulge was pronounced, and she made a show of eyeing it as she slowly got out of the chair. She turned, then, flipping her hair back with her hand and listening as his breathing sped up a little. She cleared space on her desk, setting her laptop down on the floor, and when she turned back around, Tadashi was palming the front of his pants, his eyes devouring every inch of her nude form.

She quirked an eyebrow, grinning, looking him up and down. "Shirt off," she said. "I'm putting it on the desk." Turned on or not, she didn't want the her bare ass all over her workspace. Tadashi, for his part, didn't seem to have an issue with it, either. He pulled his t-shirt up over his head and tossed it to her, and Violet spread it out over the desk.

She turned and glanced at him again. She took a moment to appreciate the flush spreading below his navel before beckoning to him with a finger, pushing herself up onto the desk, and leaning back against the wall behind her.

He moved into her, kissing her hard and pressing his hands into her hips, and Violet absolutely melted, sighing into the kiss as she threw her arms around him. She parted her lips, and he mirrored her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Violet pushed her own tongue back against his, marveling at the lecherous sounds their mouths made against each other.

She broke the kiss, leaving them both panting a little, and Tadashi pressed his forehead against hers, letting his eyes flutter closed.

The heat of his body enveloped her. Her eyes flitted down to his crotch —to  the bulge straining against his pants.

Through her haze of desire, Violet still gave pause. She'd never actually _had_ anything inside her, and neither of them had condoms with them, and what if he was too big...?

She was feeling the first twinges of embarrassment when Tadashi's eyes opened. He drew back a little to look into her face, and the understanding dawned.

"I don't need to put it in," he murmured, pressing one hand gently against her cheek and tilting her face up toward his. "Seriously. I won't do it if you don't want me to."

Violet let herself smile, relaxing into him. She pulled him in again, and as his lips met hers, her whole body sang with a warm, delirious type of dizziness, and her chest felt lighter than air. She slid her hands down over his chest and stomach, skimming her fingers through the trail of hair that led below his waistband.

"I still want to see it," she breathed against his lips. "I wanna feel it."

Tadashi shivered at those words, grinding his hips forward as Violet undid his fly and worked his pants and boxers down around his thighs. His cock sprang free, hard and blushing. The tip was flushed deep red, almost purple, and Violet watched as the shaft gave a slight twitch.

"You're... blushing," she said softly. It was... actually kind of _pretty,_ and Tadashi chuckled appreciatively when she said that out loud.

She wrapped her hand around it and gave it a slow pump, amazed at how warm and firm it was; the skin moved slightly with her hand, rubbing over the hardness beneath, and Tadashi sighed, canting his hips forward.

She looked up into his face, and he returned her gaze, his lips parting slightly as she gently squeezed his shaft.

"You know, _yours_ is pretty, too...." He ran his hand over her pussy, finding the swollen bud of her clit with his thumb and stroking it in circles, and she arched upward, rolling her hips forward against his hand.

As he slipped two fingers inside her, Violet finally drew her invisibility away completely, revealing herself to him.

Tadashi actually _groaned_ when he saw her pussy, and his fingers sank deeper into her. The stretch was alien at first, but as his fingers inched further, her muscles relaxed to accommodate them. He pulled out a little before pushing back in, setting a steady rhythm with his hands —in, out, in, out.... Wet sounds came with each movement, and Violet rolled her hips in an urgent plea — His thumb began stroking her clit again, and she moaned.

"You're so warm," he breathed against her. "Tight...." He stifled a groan as she started pumping his cock in slow, steady strokes.

He suddenly curled his fingers inside her, forming a hook and hitting a ridged spot in her front wall that she didn't know was there. Sparks of pleasure jumped to life, and she gasped, looking down at his fingers.

His thumb stroked her clit faster, and his fingers were pumping in and out at a similar pace. He grazed the bumpy spot inside her again, and he chuckled softly when she whimpered and rolled her head forward to rest on his shoulder.

" _Fuck,_ " she panted. "What.... What _is_ that?" It was weird — almost like she had to _piss_ or something — but it felt good, too.

"G-spot," he whispered. "I'm doing it right?"

"Yeah...." Violet pulled her head back and stared down at his hands again. She squeezed his cock and stroked faster, and he let out a long moan. The more he fingered her g-spot, the more she started to like it... and then there was his thumb on her clit.... _Fuck._

"Talk to me," she panted. "I want to hear your voice."

Tadashi leaned in to kiss her ear, and she felt goosebumps spread all down her neck.

"I love seeing you like this," his whispered against her skin. "I love how fucking _wet_ you are...." He drew his fingers out and rubbed them over her clit, wetting it with slick before dipping back inside her again. "It's unbelievable... and... it's all for me, hmm?" He bit at her ear, and she gasped.

"Fuck, _Tadashi,_ " she whined, lurching forward again to press against his bare chest, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder, clinging to him as she pumped his cock faster. He growled and pushed back against her, pinning her to the wall, one hand on the wall by her head, the other thrusting into her even harder. She spread her legs further apart, and he choked on another moan.

" _God_ , Violet." His fingers sank deliciously deeper, stretching her further and still probing, still moving. He angled his hand for more depth, driving in and out, and _fuck_ , the noises it made....

"So tight already," he purred. "I wonder how you'll feel when you come, when you get even — " He restrained a moan. " — _tighter_ — and start squeezing me.... I just...." He pressed down hard on her clit, stroking it back and forth. "I just wanna feel you _come...._ "

Violet's whole body went weak _._ Her mouth fell open, and her face contorted —Tadashi —his fingers —his breathing —the way he fucking _talked_ —She had no idea her boyfriend was this filthy, and she fucking _loved it._

"God, your face," he groaned. "Your whole body is blushing in—patches—and it's so beautiful _...._ " His voice pitched up a little at the end, almost keening.

Holy— _shit_ —Violet stroked his cock harder, and she heard his words dissolve and run together into desperate sobs—Her own pleasure was building, and now her hips were shaking, and she was grinding helplessly against him, and she felt his cock _throbbing_ in her hand—

He was panting hard, moving with her, thrusting into her hand as his fingers pumped into her at the same pace —"Fuck.... Vi, I'm close.... "

She moaned, clawing at his back as their bodies moved in tandem against the wall. She clutched at his hair, running her hand through it, and she pulled her head back to look at him.

"Come for me," she panted. "Do it—I wanna hear your voice— "

The response was immediate—Tadashi let out a strangled moan, hips jerking forward, his whole body going half-rigid as his cock twitched and then spilled his release over her. Violet squeezed her hand tighter, still pumping at the base of his cock as he shook and moaned, riding out his orgasm, and the sound of his voice was too much —She was quickly flooded by her own orgasm, and the whole world blanked out, and she could only feel Tadashi's hands on her as she clenched up over and over again.

"Fuck — _Tadashi!"_ She clung to him, writhing, ruined with absolute pleasure, feeling like she could die right then and be totally happy....

She came down from the high slowly, the warmth ebbing but lingering, and she slumped back against the wall, sweating and spent.... She felt the slick wetness of his come on her stomach, and Tadashi drew his fingers out of her, and she groaned a little.

When she leaned up to kiss him again, it was slower and much more relaxed. Their arms got tangled up in each other, and Tadashi ran his fingers lazily through her sweat-dampened hair, brushing it back and letting the air cool her burning face.

When they broke apart, Tadashi pressed his forehead to hers again. He laughed softly, and she did, too.

_"That,"_ she breathed, "was fucking amazing."

Tadashi grinned. "Let's do it more often, then," he murmured.

She nodded and pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth. They stayed silent for a while, leaning on each other, bathing in the heat of each others' bodies and the glowing warmth of their shared release.

After a blissful eternity, Violet finally broke the silence. "So... did you get the... _info_ you wanted?"

His face went blank. "Huh?" He pulled back a tiny bit, one hand still brushing through her hair.

Violet smirked, lifting a hand up in front of her to turn it invisible. His eyes darted from her hand to her face, still confused —and then, all at once, the realization dawned on him, and his face split into a ridiculous grin.

Violet laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek over and over, and he laughed with her, hugging her close to him.

"All that and more," he said. "Best consultation ever."

Violet smiled, feeling as giddy as when he'd asked her out that first time two years ago. "I love you, you know," she whispered.

He pressed a kiss into her hair and murmured, "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment—let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
